


Glow-In-The-Dark

by queenfanfiction



Series: fakenews_fanfic open thread fills [4]
Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: FNFF OT, Gen, comment!fic, fusion: Twilight, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I prefer the term 'glittering.' Sounds more manly that way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow-In-The-Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OpenThread at LJ's fakenews_fanfic. Fourth in a drabble chain, prompt: "glitter."

"Anderson, is that..." Keith blinked, and Anderson turned around to stare at him. "Are you _sparkling?_ "

"Don't say that so loud!" Anderson went back to walking. "First of all, the Volturi will kill me if they hear you. Second, I prefer the term 'glittering.' Sounds more manly that way."

Keith opened his mouth, then shut it. He REALLY didn't want to know.


End file.
